Deux folles au pays de Black Butler
by Alice Kamio
Summary: Alice mène une vie tout à fait banale. Elle lit des mangas, dessine et écrit des fanfictions avec son amie, Miu. Tout était parfaitement normal jusqu'au jour où elles se retrouvent "téléportées" dans l'univers de leur manga préféré, pour le plus grand bonheur -ou malheur, ça dépend- du Comte Phantomhive et de son diable de majordome.
1. Prologue

0. Prologue

C'était un jour tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Je me réveillai en retard, comme toujours…

Je m'habillai vite fait, attachai mes longs cheveux blonds en une queue-de-cheval, enfourchai mon vélo et pédalai comme une dératée jusqu'au lycée. Finalement, j'arrivai même un peu en avance. En attachant mon vélo, je fis tomber celui d'à côté. Oups… Je m'empressais de le ramasser quand une voix m'interpella :

- Pff… Plus empotée que toi, y'a pas !

Oh non ! Tout, mais pas elle ! Pas Sonia ! Cette fille est une vraie salope ! C'est une langue de vipère, une pimbêche, une crâneuse, une… Bref, je la déteste. Je me relevai péniblement et la regardai avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Vite, vite, il me faut une réplique bien cinglante ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Oh, mon petit cerveau, pourquoi ne fonctionnes-tu pas quand j'ai besoin de toi ?

- Et plus salope que toi, je connais pas.

Je me retournai. Miu, mon amie, était là, poings sur les hanches, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe. Sonia flaira sans doute le danger car elle partit, non sans nous lancer un joli « connasses ». Je soupirai et remerciai mon amie. Une fois calmée, celle-ci m'entraîna vers notre salle de classe.

Ses longs cheveux blancs, attachés en deux couettes hautes, se balançaient dans le vent. Elle avait un short en jean, un débardeur violet à rayures et des ballerines assorties. Quand à moi, je portais un jean gris, un chemisier noir et des baskets montantes, noires aussi. On ne se connaissait que depuis cette année, mais on avait des tonnes de points communs ! On adorait toutes les deux dessiner, lire et regarder des mangas, on pensait à peu près de la même façon et on avait le même sens de l'humour. Bien sûr, on avait quand même quelques différences elle était très susceptible, j'étais un peu plus calme. Elle était assez grande, j'étais plutôt petite. Elle avait les yeux mauves, j'avais les yeux bleus...

Arrivées devant la salle, elle s'exclama :

- J'ai fini le premier chapitre de ma fanfic sur Vampire Knight ! Tu le lis et on le publie ce soir sur le blog ?

- Génial ! Ah, et oui ! Faut que je te montre ! J'ai fais un super dessin hier soir !

-Vas-y, fais voir !

Mais malheureusement, notre prof de maths arriva à ce moment là, coupant court à notre discussion. Mais pourquoi les profs arrivent-ils toujours au mauvais moment ? Enfin bref. On rentra dans la salle et on s'assit à nos places habituelles. On retrouva Manon, une fille super sympa qui n'était avec nous que pour le cours de maths. On délira, on dessina, on papota… Bref, on fit tout, sauf des maths. Le prof nous raconta même une histoire de quand il était élève, histoire totalement pourrie, il faut le dire.

Le reste de la matinée passa avec une lenteur accablante. Enfin, à midi, je détachai mon vélo et retrouvai Miu devant le portail. Comme on était Mercredi, il n'y avait plus cours de la journée. On avait l'habitude de traîner un peu au centre ville avant de rentrer chez nous. On discuta des garçons, des filles qu'on pouvaient pas blairer, de dessins, de conneries et surtout, surtout, de nos fanfictions. Elle en écrivait une sur Vampire Knight, et moi, sur Black Butler et on les publiait dans notre blog. Donc voilà, on marchait tranquillement. C'est alors que Miu repéra une boutique assez… Etrange…

- On va voir ? proposa-t-elle

- Euh, je suis pas convaincue…

- Me dis quand même pas que t'as la trouille ?

- Euh… Si ?

- Pff…

Bon, je sais, vous vous demandez sûrement qu'est-ce que cette boutique pouvait bien avoir de si spéciale… L'enseigne était illisible, on distinguait à peine le nom de la boutique Untermaker ou un truc du genre. Une tête de mort était sculptée sur la pancarte. Flippant. Bizarrement, cela me rappelait quelque chose, mais je ne savais plus quoi. Je tentai de convaincre mon ami d'aller ailleurs on ne savait même pas ce qu'ils vendaient là-dedans ! Mais quand Miu a une idée en tête, impossible de la raisonner. C'est donc, avide de mystère pour Miu, et morte de trouille pour moi, que nous pénétrâmes dans la boutique. L'obscurité était presque totale.

- Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? cria Miu.

Comme personne ne répondait, j'avançai à tâtons. Et, bien évidemment, je trébuchai contre une sorte de grande boite en bois. Je jurai, Miu rigola.

- Hi hi hi.

- Arrête Miu, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! protesta cette dernière.

- Te fous pas de moi, si c'est pas toi, c'est qui ?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, une masse sombre s'abattit sur moi. Je hurlai. Puis je me retrouvai soudain allongée dans une sorte de grande boîte en bois… Mon cerveau tilta. Un cercueil ! Je hurlai de plus belle, me débattant en vain. Je sentis alors quelque chose me transpercer le ventre, dans une douleur qui éclipsait tout le reste. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier et je crachai du sang. On referma le couvercle, je perdis connaissance. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le hurlement de Miu.


	2. Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle

1. Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle.

La première chose que je sentis en reprenant conscience était le froid. L'air était glacé. De la lumière filtrait à travers mes paupières. J'étais allongé sur quelque chose de mou, ç'aurait pu être agréable si ça n'avait pas été aussi froid. Où étais-je et qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? C'est alors que les évènements de la boutique me revinrent en mémoire.

J'ouvris les yeux et me levai en sursaut. La lumière m'éblouit et je plaçai une main devant mon visage. Je battis des paupières, regardant tout autour de moi. Blanc, tout était blanc. De la neige. C'est joli. Euh… attendez… Mais comment ça se fait qu'il y ait de la neige ? Je suis où, là ? Je regardai mon ventre, apparemment intacte. Comment était-ce possible ? Je remarquai alors Miu, allongée, encore inconsciente, à quelques mètres de moi. Je m'empressai de la réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

- Justement, j'en sais rien ! Il y a de la neige !

- Bah et alors ? C'est chouette la neige ! On peut faire des batailles de boules de neiges, du ski, des bonhommes de… Mais, mais, mais… !

Je crois qu'elle a compris, parce qu'elle se redressa d'un bond, l'air complètement ahuri. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- On est dans une forêt… Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?!

- Bon, réfléchissons, on est rentré dans une boutique plus que louche, on a été enfermées dans un cercueil, et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien…

Pour la première fois, je voyais Miu totalement paniquée. Alors que moi, bizarrement, je demeurais assez calme. Enfin, autant qu'on puisse l'être en se réveillant au beau milieu d'une forêt enneigée sans avoir aucun souvenir de comment on est arrivé là… Il se mit à neiger.

- J'ai froid, se plaignit mon amie.

- Moi aussi.

S'il vous plaît, une petite pensée pour nous, surtout pour Miu, en short et débardeur sous la neige. Mais elle l'avait cherché aussi ! C'est à cause d'elle qu'on est rentré dans cette maudite boutique ! Mais m'énerver contre elle n'aurait servi à rien. Et j'avais bien trop froid.

- Avançons. On trouvera sûrement quelqu'un pour nous aider.

- D'accord.

C'est ainsi que, grelottant de froid, nous commençâmes péniblement à avancer à travers les arbres.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus froid. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on marchait, mais cela me semblait une éternité. Le froid me transperçait tel des lames de couteaux. J'avais mal, j'avais peur. Miu, elle aussi, tremblait, peinant à avancer. Puis elle s'effondra. Je tentai de la réveiller, je la secouai, en vain. Des larmes brouillèrent ma vue. Des larmes de rage, des larmes d'impuissance. Je me sentais perdre conscience petit à petit. Je tentai de hurler, d'appeler à l'aide, mais le seul bruit qui s'échappa de ma gorge fut un petit gémissement plaintif, semblable à un miaulement. Des points noirs apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Non, c'est trop bête, pensai-je. Je rampai alors, centimètre par centimètre. Les points noirs se firent de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus gros. Encore un effort, encore un peu. Mais l'obscurité eut raison de moi.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais, cette fois-ci, allongée dans un lit. Ma tête reposait sur un oreiller moelleux et mon corps était recouvert d'une couette douce et épaisse. J'étais dans une chambre immense et luxueuse. Le lit était à baldaquin, les murs étaient recouverts d'ornements, les rideaux semblaient avoir été découpés dans de la soie… Il régnait dans la pièce une douce chaleur émanant d'une imposante cheminée de pierre en face du lit. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni comment j'étais arrivée là, mais pour l'instant, je m'en fichais. Je m'accordais donc un peu de sommeil supplémentaire.

- Mademoiselle. Réveillez-vous Mademoiselle.

La voix, bien que masculine, était mélodieuse. Et elle m'était étrangement familière. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je tentai d'identifier son propriétaire. Mon père ? Mon frère ? Un ami ? Non, impossible. Et puis, aucun d'eux ne m'appellerait « Mademoiselle ».

- Je sais que vous m'entendez alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous verse un seau d'eau

glacée sur la tête, vous feriez mieux de vous levez.

Mais qui était donc ce malotru qui perturbait mon précieux sommeil ? Et de quel droit me menaçait-il de la sorte ? A contrecœur, j'ouvris les yeux. Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme en costume noir, très beau, les traits fins, les cheveux noirs et les yeux… Rouges ? Non, ce n'est quand même pas… C'est impossible… Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Il me sourit aimablement.

- Je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Si je vous avais versé de l'eau glacée sur la tête, j'aurais été dans l'obligation de changer les draps.

Je bugais.

- Sé… Séb… Sébastian ?!

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Nous serions-nous déjà rencontré ?

Oups… J'ai gaffé… Je ne suis pas censée le connaître. Mais… Donc c'est vraiment lui ?

Mais, mais, mais… Je nage en plein délire, là ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Vite, vite, trouver une réponse !

- Euh… oui, enfin, non… C'est-à-dire que… C'est sans importance !

- Ah.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, guère convaincu. Néanmoins, il se reprit très vite.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je… Euh… Alice. Je m'appelle Alice.

- Très bien, Alice. Mon maître veut vous voir.

Son maître... Il ne veut quand même pas dire Ciel Phantomhive ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais comment j'ai atterris là, moi ?! Puis, à mon plus grand malheur, il prit son charmant sourire sadique et ajouta :

- Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas porter ces vêtements étranges. Je vais donc appeler la femme de chambre afin de vous aidez à ajuster votre corset et la robe que nous allons vous prêter.

Mon cerveau buta sur quelques mots. Mes vêtements, étranges ? Une robe ? Et, plus inquiétant encore… Un corset ?! AU SECOURS !


	3. Bienvenue chez les Phantomhive Ou pas

2. Bienvenue chez les Phantomhive. Ou pas…

- ARGH ! Maylinn, arrête ! Mes os vont craquer !

La femme de chambre aux lunettes géantes soupira.

- Mais voyons Mademoiselle ! Je n'ai même pas commencé à serrer ! Vous n'avez donc jamais porté de corset ?

Je me contentais de grommeler. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas endurer pour rencontrer le Comte Phantomhive ! Mais bon, j'avais besoin d'explications. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Dans le genre « comment vous êtes vous retrouvée inconsciente dans la forêt qui entoure ma demeure, en habit léger, en plein hiver ? » J'allais avoir du mal à répondre. Surtout que Miu, qu'on avait ramassée en même temps que moi, dormait encore. Franchement, c'est elle qui nous entraîne là-dedans, et c'est à moi de tout expliquer ? J'enrageai même si, au fond, j'étais bien contente de ne pas être seule dans cette galère.

Maylinn serra d'avantage le corset. Au secours ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! Bon sang, mais c'est pire que la torture, ce truc-là !

- Et voilà, Mademoiselle. Je vais vous aidez à enfiler la robe.

- Dis-moi, quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Eh bien… Le 5 décembre, je crois…

- De quelle année ?

Ma question l'étonna.

- Mais enfin Mademoiselle… Nous sommes en 1889 !

- Mais bien sûr… Quelle évidence…

Elle m'enfila ma robe, stupéfaite. Mais je m'en foutais, au moins, je savais en quelle année j'étais tombée. Je n'avais plus qu'à inventer une histoire qui tenait debout, et voilà. Il était hors de question de leur avouer la vérité. Nan, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Imaginez que vous trouviez quelqu'un dans votre jardin et qu'il vous dise un truc dans le genre : « Hey, salut ! Sa va ? Je suis né dans un siècle et tu es mon héros de manga préféré ! », vous l'auriez cru, vous ? Ils m'auraient prise pour une folle. Comme au monopoly : « Ne passez pas par la case explication, aller directement à l'asile. » Bref.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama Maylinn. Cette robe vous va bien !

Je me contemplai dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle m'allait bien ! Col haut et manche longues, assez simple pour l'époque. Sa couleur bleue faisait ressortir mes yeux. J'attachai mes cheveux avec un ruban assorti. Le corset, bien que très gênant, me faisait une taille fine et me donnais l'impression d'être plus grande. Maylinn m'apporta des bottines blanches à lacets, que j'enfilai rapidement. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et, sans attendre la permission, Sébastian entra. Il m'observa quelques secondes, je rougis je jurerai avoir vu un sourire sur son visage ! Néanmoins, c'est avec calme et naturel qu'il m'annonça que son maître était près à me recevoir. Très bien, c'est parti ! Et cette fois, Alice, pas de gaffes !

Sébastian me conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs. Mais comment faisait-il pour se repérer là dedans ? Les portes se ressemblaient toutes : immense et en bois. Mais bon, c'est un démon alors je suppose que ce n'est pas étonnant. Je tâchai de mettre mes idées au clair. J'étais à peu près sûre de trois choses : tout d'abord, on avait, Miu et moi, je ne sais comment, atterris en Angleterre au dix-neuvième siècle, dans le monde de Black Butler. Ensuite, on était dans la demeure de Ciel Phantomhive. Et enfin, je m'apprêtais à vivre l'interrogatoire le plus stressant et le plus important de toute mon existence qui, normalement, ne débuterait que dans un siècle. Une phrase de trop et Sébastian me décapitait sur place. Glups… C'est sans surprise qu'au bout d'au moins cinq bonnes minutes de marche, il s'arrêta devant une porte immense et… en bois. Il toqua trois petits coups.

- Entrer.

Oh non, ça y est, je stress ! Je tentai d'aspirer une grande bouffée d'air, mais ce foutu corset m'en empêcha. Sébastian ouvrit la porte et me fit signe d'entrer. Je m'exécutai, il me suivi et referma derrière lui. Je me trouvais dans une pièce assez grande et luxueuse. Les murs étaient ornés de tableaux et de planisphères. Devant moi, une grande fenêtre entourée de rideaux verts. Un imposant bureau en bois massif trônait au centre de la pièce et Ciel Phantomhive, assis dans son fauteuil, m'observait avec supériorité.

- Tu t'appelles Alice, c'est bien ça ?

Je remarquai qu'il ne me vouvoyait pas comme le faisaient ses domestiques. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? C'était le chef du manoir, le Comte Phantomhive, et je n'étais qu'une intruse trouvée évanouie au milieu de sa forêt personnelle.

- Oui, c'est bien ça.

J'aurais voulu ajouter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne me vint.

- Sais-tu qui je suis ? me demanda-t-il

- Oui, vous êtes le Comte Ciel Phantomhive.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Heureusement, je m'étais préparée à ce genre de question. Si je voulais m'en sortir, je devais m'attirer sa sympathie. Et c'est parti pour une bonne dose d'hypocrisie !

- Qui ne vous connaît pas ? Je veux dire, vous êtes tellement connu dans toute l'Angleterre ! J'ai grandi avec les jouets que votre entreprise fabrique. D'ailleurs, c'est impressionnant de voir avec quelle intelligence vous menez votre affaire ! Malgré votre jeune âge, vous êtes sans doute l'une des personnes les plus importantes de Londres, voir même de toute l'Angleterre.

Beurk. Je ne me savais pas capable d'autant de niaiseries… Je m'écoeure moi-même. Lui, en revanche, demeurait impassible.

- Et la fille qui était avec toi ? Qui est-ce ?

- Mon amie. Elle s'appelle Miu.

- Parle-moi de vous deux. Votre famille, vos amis, votre lubie pour les vêtements étranges, la raison de votre présence dans mon manoir…

Je lui déballai alors l'histoire que j'avais soigneusement élaborée.

- Miu et moi avons perdu nos parents il y a douze ans de cela. Ils sont morts dans un accident alors qu'ils allaient ensembles à une soirée. Les chevaux ont pris peur et leur voiture s'est renversée. Nous étions trop jeunes pour nous souvenir de nos noms et nous avons alors été placée dans un orphelinat à Londres. Nous avons maintenant quinze ans et avons reçu le droit de nous installer dans un petit appartement et de travailler pour gagner notre vie. On apercevait de temps en temps des enfants de l'orphelinat qui regardaient avec envie la vitrine du magasin Phantom et nous avons pris la décision de vous demandez d'offrir pour Noël quelques jouets à ces pauvres enfants démunis. Comme aucune de nos lettres n'avaient de réponse, nous avons décidés de venir vous parlez de vive voix. N'étant pas issues de familles nobles, vous ne nous auriez pas reçu avant un bon moment alors, ne pouvant pas attendre, nous sommes rentrées par effraction sur vos terres. Nous cousons nous même nos vêtements, voilà pourquoi ils sont aussi étranges et aussi peu adaptés au froid. Nous nous sommes perdues dans la forêt autour de votre manoir, et vous connaissez la suite.

- Mouais… fit Ciel, l'air pas convaincu du tout.

Sébastian, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de l'entretien, éclata carrément de rire.

- Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Mademoiselle, mais votre histoire me semble bien étrange.

- Deux jeunes filles de quinze ans, orphelines, autorisées à vivre seules et à travailler ? Vous n'avez donc plus aucun proche en vie ? Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Et merde ! Je tentai désespérément de garder mon calme et de ne pas céder à la panique.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité ! lançai-je d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Ciel intervint.

- C'est bon Sébastian. Reconduis-la à sa chambre et amène moi l'autre. Je veux entendre sa version des faits.

Mon cœur eut un raté, je me figeai sur place. Ce maudit Comte nous imposait ce qu'on appelle le dilemme du prisonnier. Et je ne pouvais pas prévenir Miu. Quelle chance avais-je pour qu'elle raconte exactement la même histoire que moi ? La réponse était évidente. Aucune.


	4. Un récit réaliste Ou pas

2 BONUS. Un récit réaliste. Ou pas…

_Mais qu'est-ce que Miu a bien pu raconter comme conneries ? Découvrons un autre point de vue. _

POV Miu

Bon, soit j'étais en plein rêve, soit je m'étais reçue un sacré coup sur la tête. Parce que figurez-vous que je me tenais juste en face de Ciel Phantomhive ! Et que juste à quelques mètres de moi se trouvait, devinez qui... Sébastian Michaelis ! Des personnages de Black Butler ! Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions ! Sans oublier le fait que je portais un corset que Maylinn m'avait gentiment aidé à mettre. Ou plutôt qu'elle avait gentiment serré jusqu'à ce que je puisse plus à respirer.  
J'ai bien tenté de me pincer à plusieurs reprises, en espérant me réveiller mais visiblement ça ne fonctionnait pas. Car mon corset me serrait toujours autant et Ciel et Sébastian était toujours devant moi.

- Tu te nommes Miu, n'est-ce pas ? me questionna Ciel.

J'aurais bien été tentée de répondre non, et de m'inventer une autre identité, histoire de rigoler un peu. Après tout, si j'étais en train de rêver je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, non ? Mais bizarrement, je ne le sentais pas trop...

- Oui, c'est mon prénom.

- Bien, alors j'aimerais savoir pourquoi toi et ton amie vous vous trouviez sur mes terres !

"Pourquoi on se trouvait sur ses terres ?" Ça, c'était une bonne question, car même-moi je n'étais pas en mesure d'y répondre. Tout ce dont je me souvenais c'est de m'être retrouvée dans la neige avec Alice et d'avoir marché jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Je ne savais même pas comment on avait atterri ici.  
Je regardais Ciel et Sébastian à tour de rôle, les yeux ronds comme des ballons. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé répondre ?

J'éclatai brusquement de rire.

- Ah ah ah ! Je suis en train de rêver ! Ah ah ah !

Le Comte fronça les sourcils. Je me sentis soudain très mal, mon rire se stoppa net. La douleur que m'infligeait le corset était bien trop réelle. Et n'en ayant jamais porté, je ne pouvais pas imaginer la sensation que cela provoquait. Même en rêvant ! Donc... Donc je n'étais pas en train de divaguer ! Non ! Tout cela était donc bien réel ! Je baissai la tête, terriblement gênée. Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à comment je m'étais retrouvée dans un manga. Là, il fallait que je rattrape ma bourde, tout de suite.

- Enfin... Ce que je voulais dire c'est que... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me trouve juste devant vous, Comte Phantomhive !

Je relevais légèrement la tête pour voir la réaction de Ciel, il semblait toujours aussi furax. Enfin après avoir regardé le manga, c'est sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à le voir sourire...

- Écoute, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Ton amie, Alice, m'a déjà raconté

une version des faits. J'aimerais que tu me dises la tienne, maintenant.

Décidément, j'étais complètement paumée. Je tentai de mettre tout au clair dans ma tête. Mais le stress me faisait perdre une partie mes moyens. Donc, en gros, Alice avait expliqué à Ciel comment on s'était retrouvée ici, et maintenant c'était à mon tour ?

- À mon avis, Alice a parfaitement bien raconté notre mésaventure ! Ça ne sert à rien que je répète ! lançai-je.

Mais je savais très bien que ça ne se terminerait pas là. En fait j'avais dit ça pour gagner un peu de temps.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?!

- Mais non, pas du tout... C'est juste que...

Je jetai un petit coup d'oeil vers Sébastian. Après avoir vu de nombreuses fois ce dont il était capable, j'avais intérêt à me méfier. Je déglutis péniblement. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur raconter ? Mon bon sens me soufflait que je ne devais pas lui révéler d'où nous venions réellement. De toute façon, il ne me croirait pas. Je devais donc inventer une histoire qui tienne la route. À dire vrai, ce n'était pas les idées qui me manquaient ! Enfin si... Peut-être un peu... Mais la pire contrainte c'est que je devais raconter la même histoire qu'Alice !

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler sous ma robe. Heureusement, ça ne se voyait pas, enfin… j'espère… Soudain Ciel s'emporta :

- Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez ! Si tu ne parles pas immédiatement, je vais...

- D'accord ! D'accord je vais vous expliquer ! Je vais tout vous expliquer ! Le coupai-je.

Je préférai ne pas savoir maintenant ce qu'il risquait de m'arriver. Car de toute façon j'allais finir par le savoir. C'était certain que ma version serait différente !

- Bon, alors... En fait, Alice et moi étions... étions poursuivies ! Et... je n'ai pas de très bon souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé !

Je marquai une pause et tentai de reprendre mon souffle malgré mon horrible corset.

- Notre poursuivant était en fait... Celui qui avait tué nos parents, il y a quelques années ! Et depuis cela, il nous cherche pour nous faire subir le même sort...

Je marquai une nouvelle pause dramatique et tentai de paraître triste. J'évitai de croiser le regard de Ciel et de son majordome. Ce dernier semblait retenir un fou rire. J'essayai de prendre un air pathétique, pour paraître plus crédible.

- Donc jusqu'à maintenant Alice et moi avons été obligées de fuir. Il arrivait parfois que nous arrivions à nous cacher pendant une ou deux semaines mais il nous retrouvait toujours. Et à chaque fois nous étions obligées de nous enfuir en gardant avec nous nos maigres biens. Les habits que nous portions en faisaient partis. Évidemment ils ne sont pas très bien adaptés pour le froid mais c'est tout ce que nous avons.

Sébastian se mît à rire quant à Ciel, il serra les poings, visiblement très en colère.

- Et où se trouve donc ton soi-disant poursuivant ? demanda Ciel en me fusillant du regard.

C'est clair qu'il était bien plus impressionnant en vrai qu'à l'écran ! Je me mis à jouer nerveusement avec les volants de ma robe.

- Le poursuivant... eh bien... Je ne sais pas. Il a dû perdre notre trace dans la forêt ! Vous savez cette forêt est tellement grande que...

- Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Sébastian ramène Alice, j'en ai plus qu'assez de leurs idioties !

Je commençai à me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Et merde ! Nos versions ne collaient pas du tout. Je regardai Sébastian qui sortait du bureau en riant discrètement. Puis reportai mon attention sur Ciel, assit juste en face de moi. Sans comprendre pourquoi je me mis à rougir et tournai rapidement la tête, morte de honte, de peur et bientôt...

Morte pour de vrai.


	5. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !

3. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!

- Bien, alors maintenant, vous allez me dire qui vous êtes réellement et ce que vous me voulez.

Ciel Phantomhive nous regardait durement, Miu et moi. On sentait bien qu'il avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Mais bon, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était plus que compréhensible. Evidemment, Miu leur avait donné une toute autre version des faits, à base de meurtres et de courses-poursuites. Même moi, je n'avais pas tout compris. Alors forcément, Ciel s'est bien rendu compte qu'on lui mentait et il nous a fait ramener de force dans son bureau par Sébastian qui, apparemment, trouvait nos histoires hilarantes. Nous étions donc, Miu et moi, devant le bureau de Ciel, tête baissée, ne sachant que dire pour justifier nos mensonges, tandis que cette saleté de démon se foutait ouvertement de notre gueule.

- Et bien ? J'attends.

- Nous n'avons rien à vous dire ! s'écria Miu, dans un subtil mélange de colère et de désespoir.

Le jeune Comte s'emporta.

- Ah oui ?! On vous retrouve inconsciente dans ma forêt, on ne sait pas qui vous êtes, ni d'où vous venez et pourtant on vous sauve, on vous héberge, on vous prête des habits propres et vous, « vous n'avez rien à me dire » ?!

Sébastian riait toujours dans son coin.

- Vous ne nous croirez pas, affirmais-je, d'un ton catégorique.

- Vous nous prendrez pour des folles, ajouta Miu.

- Je m'en contrefiche ! Je veux une explication claire, nette et précise ! Sur le champ !

Je me tournais vers mon amie, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle hocha légèrement la tête, me laissant encore une fois le devoir de tout expliquer. Je soupirai. Je décidai de raconter les évènements tels qu'ils étaient survenus.

- Je m'appelle Alice Kamio. Et elle, c'est Miu Kiryû. Nous sommes nées en 1997.

- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! s'emporta Ciel, ahuri.

- Même pas, me défendit Miu.

Bizarrement, Sébastian avait cessé de rire. Je leur racontai donc toute l'histoire depuis le début, mais passant sous silence le fait qu'ils étaient des personnages de manga. Il faut pas abuser, quand même ! Je remarquai alors que Ciel et Sébastian tiraient une drôle de tête. Et, étrangement, ils avaient l'air de me croire.

- Quelle était le nom de cette boutique ? me demanda nerveusement Ciel.

- Euh… Miu, tu t'en rappelles ?

- Je crois que c'était Findermaker, ou un truc dans le genre… y'avait une tête de mort sur la pancarte.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire Undertaker ?

- Si, je crois que c'est ça ! m'exclamai-je.

Attendez une minute… Undertaker, dans le manga, ce n'est pas le nom de l'ancien shinigami reconverti en croque-mort ? Bon sang, mais comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?!

- Ce n'est quand même pas… commença Ciel.

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Mais enfin, Sébastian, c'est impossible !

- Nous avons la preuve que non, Monsieur.

- Euh… les coupa Miu. Si ces messieurs voulaient bien nous expliquer…

Ciel soupira.

- Très bien. Venez avec moi, nous devons rendre visite à quelqu'un.


	6. Alice, ou l'art de s'attirer des ennuis

4. Alice, ou l'art de s'attirer des emmerdes.

Nous étions, Miu, Ciel, Sébastian et moi, assis dans la voiture qui nous emmenait à Londres. Personne ne parlait. Je ne pensais à rien. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, j'observais le paysage. Des arbres, puis des champs. Encore des arbres, puis encore des champs. Enfin, après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, nous arrivâmes à Londres.

Je n'étais jamais allé dans cette ville mais j'étais quasiment sûre qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à ça aujourd'hui. Les rues pavées, les mûrs de briques, les hommes en costume, les femmes en robe… On se croirait en pleine époque Victorienne ! Ah mais oui… C'est vrai… Je suis en pleine époque Victorienne…

Ciel et Sébastian nous guidaient à travers les rues bondées de Londres je les suivais, perdue dans mes pensées. Miu, qui marchait devant moi, regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité. Je tâchai encore une fois de mettre les choses au clair.

On avait atterris dans le monde de Black Butler, rencontré Ciel Phantomhive et son diable de majordome, leur avait menti, puis avoué la vérité. Ils nous croyaient et apparemment, ils connaissaient le responsable de notre drôle de mésaventure. Peut-être que celui pourrait nous renvoyer à notre époque ? Mais j'avoue que j'étais un peu déçue ce genre de choses n'arrivait pas tous les jours ! J'aurais bien aimé connaître un peu mieux Ciel, explorer le manoir, essayer de draguer Sébastian… Bah quoi ? Nan mais c'est vrai, les beaux gosses se font rares de nos jours ! Et Sébastian est carrément canon ! Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Je levai la tête, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse, et constatai que j'étais seule, dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Paumée… Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais comment j'ai fait mon coup, moi ? Je décidai de revenir sur mes pas, je n'avais pas pu m'égarer bien loin. Quoique… Me connaissant… Bref. J'arrivai dans une impasse. Je jurai.

- Putain ! C'est pas possible ! Je suis où ?

- Je trouve ton langage bien vulgaire pour une aussi jolie fille.

Je me retournai vivement. Deux garçons, un blond et un brun, du genre craignos, m'observaient, un sourire moqueur sur leurs visages. Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais de la bouffe, ça faisait flipper. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Oh non… Tout, mais pas ça ! Je reculai contre le mur, totalement paniquée.

- Ne… N'approchez pas ! réussi-je à articuler.

- Du calme, voyons, on veut juste s'amuser un peu. Avec ton corps. Après, c'est promis, on te laisse partir.

Je déglutis, me préparant au combat. Je n'allais pas les laisser faire sans me défendre, même si mes chances de survie étaient ridicules, il faut l'avouer. Je n'avais aucun endroit où me réfugier et maladroite comme j'étais, je n'arriverais jamais à tenir très longtemps. Le brun voulut me toucher, je l'esquivais et, avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, tentai de lui asséner un coup de poing. Il m'attrapa le poignet et me plaqua contre le mur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'avais le souffle coupé, je n'arrivais plus à penser.

- Vas-y, c'est bon, je la tiens.

Non ! Hors de question ! Je hurlai, me débattait. Mais ils étaient trop forts. Celui que j'avais essayé de frapper me colla un revolver sur la tempe.

- Encore un bruit, et je tire !

Je me tus. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être convaincant ! L'autre s'approcha, sortir un couteau et commença à déchirer le haut de ma robe. Je tremblais, des larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

- Lâchez-la ! Tout de suite !

- Sébastian !

Si ça n'avait pas été déjà le cas, je me serais mise à pleurer. Le blond s'esclaffa.

- Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ?

- Je n'ai rien de personnel contre vous, mais si vous ne la lâchez pas rapidement, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous tuer, renchéris le démon.

Sébastian avança.

- Tu fais un pas de plus et je la tue ! menaça le brun.

Sébastian soupira.

- Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche…

Le blond me saisit violemment par les bras et me plaça devant lui comme bouclier. Je tentai de me dégager, en vain. Le brun pointa son arme sur Sébastian. Il tira. Rien ne se passa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! hurla le blond.

- J'en sais rien ! J'ai tiré pourtant !

Le démon, tout sourire, nous montra la balle qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- C'est ça que vous chercher ?

Il s'approcha du brun et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. Un horrible craquement d'os brisés se fit entendre. Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond, qui me lâcha aussitôt et prit la fuite, abandonnant son pote à l'agonie. Le démon lui renvoya alors la balle du revolver dans le dos et le fuyard s'effondra dans une marre de sang. Je tombai à terre, sous le choc. Regarder Sébastian massacrer des gens à la télé était très différent de le voir en direct live.

- Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ?

- Je… Oui. Je crois…

Je me rendis alors que compte que le haut de ma robe était complètement déchirée et que l'on voyait mon corset. Oh la honte ! Je rougis et risquai un regard vers Sébastian.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Ils ne vous ont pas loupée.

Je rougis de plus belle. Mode écrevisse enclenchée. Sébastian s'agenouilla près de moi, retira sa veste et me la passa sur les épaules.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai que ça à vous proposer pour l'instant.

- C'est… C'est bon… Merci.

Il m'aida à me relever et me gratifia d'un sourire qui semblait assez sincère. On commençait à marcher dans les rues pour rejoindre Miu et Ciel quand une question me vint à l'esprit.

- Dis, Sébastian. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Que je meure ou pas, ça t'est bien égal.

- Détrompez-vous, Mademoiselle. Que serait le majordome des Phantomhive si je n'étais même pas capable de sauver une jeune demoiselle en détresse ? Et puis, mon maître est en partie responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je me suis perdue ! protestai-je.

- Non, vous m'avez mal compris. Je voulais dire que c'était de la faute de mon maître si votre amie et vous avez été envoyé à notre époque.


	7. Miu, ou l'art de dire des conneries

4 BONUS. Miu, ou l'art de raconter des choses embarrassantes. 

_Mais que s'est-il bien passé entre Ciel et Miu quand Alice s'est perdue ? Découvrons un autre point de vue._

POV Miu

Du groupe de quatre que nous étions, il ne restait désormais plus que Ciel et moi. Sébastian venait tout juste de nous quitter pour aller chercher Alice. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour se paumer ? Enfin, la connaissant, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais j'étais quand même très inquiète. Jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était ce démon de Sébastian qui était allé la chercher. Il allait la retrouver en deux temps trois mouvements. Pendant ce temps, je continuais de suivre Ciel, cherchant désespérément un sujet de conversation intéressant. C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis seule avec Ciel Phantomhive ! Enfin seule... C'est sans compter toute la foule de gens dans les rues de Londres. Bon, allez, je dois trouver un truc à dire... Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas d'idées ?

-Vous m'aidez pas beaucoup là…

J'avais lâché ça sans vraiment réfléchir.

- T'aider à quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout en continuant de marcher.

Je n'allai tout de même pas lui avouer que je cherchais un sujet de conversation, non ? Eh bah, si.

- À trouver un sujet de conversation ! Euh.. Enfin… euh…

Ciel me dévisagea. Oh non ! Il doit me prendre pour une idiote. Cette fois, il faut vraiment que je trouve quelque chose à dire.

- C'est… c'est vraiment pénible de marcher avec ce genre de robe ! Déclarai-je.

Le seul hic, c'est que j'étais tellement contente d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à dire que l'expression que j'arborais ne collait pas du tout avec la plainte que je venais de formuler.

- Tu n'en portes pas à ton époque ?

- Non, enfin… pas ce genre de robe. Et puis ces corsets… c'est de la torture !

Je me rendis soudain compte que je venais de parler de corset au Comte Phantomhive au beau milieu d'une rue noire de monde.

Heureusement, Ciel ne réagit pas sur ce que je venais de dire car on venait tout juste d'arriver devant une boutique lugubre semblable à celle où nous étions entrées, Alice et moi.

- La boutique ou vous êtes rentrées ressemblait-elle à ça ? me demanda le Comte.

- Oui. C'est exactement la même, confirmai-je.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais...

Il y eut alors un gros blanc dans la conversation, du moins, si l'on peut considérer toutes les idioties que j'avais dites comme une conversation... J'admirais les yeux de Ciel, ou plutôt celui qui n'était pas caché par son bandeau. Tiens ça y est ! Je sais quoi dire !

- J'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes… enfin de vos yeux ! m'exclamai-je un large sourire aux lèvres.

Plus stupide que moi tu crèves. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprées et je devins toute brûlante.

Ciel se tourna vers moi, un sourire - moqueur, sadique, qui sait ?- aux lèvres. Il dit alors sans la moindre gêne :

- Tu es toute rouge.

- Quoi ?! Non … pas du tout… Enfin si peut-être un peu mais… c'est… Parce que… parce qu'il fait chaud ! Bafouillai-je.

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon je serais déjà morte et enterrée !

- Tu as chaud à cette température ? En plein hiver ?

Son sourire moqueur grandissait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… euh... vous allez vous imaginer ? Moi, je trouve qu'il fait cha... Atchouum !

- À tes souhaits. Se moqua Ciel.

Je venais de perdre toute ma crédibilité. Stupide éternuement !

- Vivement que Sébastian et Alice reviennent, marmonnai-je

- Ma compagnie est donc si désagréable ?

Ciel avait visiblement décidé de se foutre de moi jusqu'à la fin. En plus il faisait cela avec une incroyable indifférence. Pas étonnant venant d'un gamin sadique –et extrêmement mignon- comme lui.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point !

Et pour terminer en beauté, j'éternuai une nouvelle fois. Ciel me proposa de rentrer dans la boutique et j'acceptai sans hésiter.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous assîmes sur un… cercueil. Et nous attendîmes patiemment Alice et Sébastian qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.


	8. Le fou qui rigolait tout le temps

5. Le fou qui rigolait tout le temps.

Je ne prononçais plus un mot de tout le trajet. Que voulais dire Sébastian ? En quoi Ciel était-il responsable de ce qu'il nous était arrivé ? Nous arrivâmes devant une boutique glauque semblable à celle où nous étions entrées, Miu et moi. Sébastian ouvrit la porte et on rentra à l'intérieur. Miu et Ciel nous attendaient, assis sur… Des cercueils ?! Je reculai, trébuchai et m'étalai par terre. Un homme, que je n'avais pas remarqué en rentrant, parti d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il portait une drôle de tenue, ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière une longue mèche de cheveux, une cicatrice lui barrait le visage. Undertaker.

- Hi hi hi ! C'est hilarant !

C'était vexant. Miu, elle aussi, retenait péniblement un fou rire. Ciel soupira et Sébastian voulut m'aider à me relever. Je refusai. Je lui avais causé assez d'ennuis comme ça. Et puis, j'avais ma fierté ! Sébastian expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé et Undertaker rigola de plus belle.

- Ouh ouh ouh ! Décidemment jeune fille, tu as le don de te ridiculiser !

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce que l'on fait ici avec une énergumène pareille ? m'irritai-je.

- Cette « énergumène », comme tu dis, est responsable de votre situation, déclara Ciel

- Comment ça ?

- Voyons Comte ! Vous êtes tout aussi coupable que moi ! C'était votre idée, après tout !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! s'emporta Miu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Undertaker ricana.

- Très bien, très bien. Je vais tout vous raconter. Après tout, vous êtes tellement hilarantes ! Tout a commencé le mois dernier, peu après la mort de Madame Red, la tante de notre cher Comte. C'était moi qui devais m'occuper du maquillage de la morte, alors le Comte est venu me voir, me demandant de faire ressortir la couleur rouge des cheveux et des lèvres de la défunte. On en vint ensuite à parler de résurrection. Le Comte affirmait que c'était impossible. Je lui soutenais le contraire. Il me mit donc au défi de faire revenir un mort à la vie. Grâce à mon titre de shinigami, j'avais accès aux lanternes cinématiques. Il me suffisait donc d'insérer le marque-page adéquat et je n'avais plus qu'à réécrire la scène où la personne mourait. Oh bien sûr, il est vraiment impossible de faire revenir quelqu'un dont la cinématique s'est déjà arrêtée. En revanche, je pouvais réécrire la mort de quelqu'un qui n'était pas encore mort. C'est un peu compliqué, je l'avoue. Il y a toute une histoire d'espace-temps que j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre.

- D'accord, mais quelle est le rapport avec nous ? demanda Miu.

Elle semblait perdue. Moi, en revanche, je ne comprenais que trop bien ce que cela sous-entendait. Mais je ne le croirais pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas dit clairement, à voix haute.

- Si vous êtes ici, reprit Undertaker, c'est parce que j'ai modifié vos lanternes cinématiques.

Vous êtes mortes le jour où vous êtes rentrées dans ma boutique, en 2012.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Miu écarquilla les yeux.

- Qu… Quoi ? Mais enfin… Pourtant nous sommes là ! Bien vivantes !

Sa voix tremblait de colère, de peur ? Je n'en savais rien.

- C'est là que les effets spatio-temporels rentrent en compte. Je ne pouvais pas vous ramenez à la vie à votre époque. Ils se peut d'ailleurs que quelques effets secondaires se fassent ressentir, comme une perte de la mémoire, des nausées ou même –pourquoi pas ?- une décomposition.

- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je, horrifiée. Une décomposition ?!

- Hi hi hi ! Mais non, je plaisantais ! ricana Undertaker. Du moins pour la décomposition. En revanche, il se peut vraiment que vous perdiez quelque peu la mémoire.

Que vouliez-vous répondre à ça ? Néanmoins, j'étais vraiment soulagée de savoir que je ne risquais pas de me décomposer.

- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Miu.

- J'ai fait en sorte que les deux personnes que j'allais choisir soient amies, histoire qu'elles ne s'entretuent pas en arrivant ici. Mais le fait que ce soit vous, c'est dû au hasard.

A ses mots, Miu péta un câble.

- Ah ouais ?! Et t'as fait comment, hein ?! T'as joué à pile ou face pour savoir qui t'allais tuer ?!

- Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Undertaker. J'ai tiré à la courte paille.

Miu se retenait péniblement de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

- Renvoie nous à notre époque !

- C'est impossible, déclara Undertaker. Vous n'existez plus là-bas. Vous êtes mortes.

S'en fut trop pour Miu. Elle se mit à pleurer. Ciel s'approcha d'elle pour la consoler et… Attendez… Ciel Phantomhive console Miu ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux quand je me suis perdue ? Sébastian aussi était plus que surpris.

- Et bien, Monsieur, dit-il de son charmant sourire. Voilà une attitude digne d'un gentleman !

Undertaker ricana. Ciel rougit et… Euh… Quoi ? Ciel rougit ?! Je regardais à tour de rôle le jeune Comte et mon amie. Il y avait quelques questions que je devrais lui poser, plus tard. Bref.

- Nous rentrons au manoir, déclara Ciel. Nous reviendrons peut-être te voir un autre jour, Undertaker.

- Je vous attendrai avec plaisir ! Ces jeunes filles sont à mourir de rire !

Nous étions dans la voiture qui nous ramenait au manoir. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Miu s'était calmée. Je m'interrogeai sur ce que nous pourrions bien faire de nos vies ici.

- Rester au manoir, déclara Ciel d'un coup.

Je le regardai, stupéfaite.

- Mais enfin ! Nous sommes de banales inconnues ! Pourquoi vous feriez ça pour nous ?

- D'abord, vous n'êtes pas banales. On ne rencontre pas tous les jours deux filles venues du futur. Et je vous connais maintenant, peut-être même plus que certains de mes soi-disant amis. Sans compter que je m'ennuie au manoir. Un peu d'animation serait la bienvenue.

Je n'osais pas y croire.

- Et… Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? Miu se débrouille plutôt bien dans beaucoup de domaines, mais moi, comment dire… Je suis…

- Désespérément maladroite, compléta mon amie.

- Je risquerai de faire exploser votre cuisine, de casser la vaisselle… Je ne sais même pas tenir un balai correctement !

Je m'attendais à ce que Ciel revienne sur sa décision, mais au lieu de ça, il explosa de rire. On se regardait, Miu et moi, sans comprendre.

- Vous croyez que je vous voulais en tant que domestiques ? s'exclama-t-il, hilare.

- Bah… Oui…

- Non, non ! Vous êtes mes invitées. Restez aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira. Après tout, si je n'avais pas lancé ce défi stupide, vous n'en seriez pas là. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

J'étais sidérée. La voiture s'arrêta devant le manoir. Sébastian descendit le premier et nous ouvrit la porte, comme dans ces vieux films d'époque. Il prit son sourire charmeur.

- Mesdemoiselles, comme vous allez rester un temps considérable parmi nous, laissez moi vous guidez jusqu'à vos chambres respectives.

Et c'est ainsi que commença ma nouvelle vie.


	9. Nouvelle vie

_Il est temps de faire le point ! _

_Tout d'abord ! _

_Merci à vous, chers lecteurs, de prendre le temps de lire ma fanfiction ! ***(s'incline)***_

_Merci aussi à tous ceux qui la suivent et qui commentent !_

_Un petit mot à Celeste31, qui n'est pas inscrite sur le site :_

_Sa fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu suis mon histoire avec autant d'intérêt ! J'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir et j'attends avec impatience tes prochains commentaires ! ^^_

_J'ai publierais environ un chapitre par semaine, je pense… Il pourrait m'arriver de prendre un peu de retard, car parfois, je réécris entièrement certains chapitres pour plus de cohérence. Mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, mais sachez que je m'investis énormément dans chacun d'eux._

_Les chapitres Bonus sont écrits selon le point de vue de Miu, par Miu. Elle n'est pas encore inscrite sur le site, je lui transmettrai donc de vive voix vos critiques ***(bonnes ou mauvaises)*** sur ses chapitres. Merci pour elle ! ^^_

_Je suis principalement la trame du manga, mais j'arrange certaines choses à ma façon. ***(folie oblige)***_

_Je tiens à ce que les personnages soient les plus ressemblant possible ! Si vous trouvez des incohérences à ce niveau, je vous serais reconnaissante de me les signaler. _

_Il y aura probablement des spoilers à partir des chapitres 12 et 13. ***(que je n'ai pas encore écrits, d'ailleurs… -')***_

_J'ai rajouté/corrigé quelques détails mineurs ***(ou pas)*** dans mes anciens chapitres. Pour vous éviter de tout relire :_

_- Miu et Alice sont en 1889, et non pas 1886 comme je l'avais écrit._

_- J'ai rajouté un peu de dialogues dans le chapitre précédent, pour plus de cohérence avec la suite de l'histoire._

_Pardon pour le titre ***(vraiment pourri)*** de ce chapitre, pour mon long commentaire qui gâche un peu tout, et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

6. Nouvelle vie.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Miu et moi vivions au manoir et nous commencions à prendre nos habitudes. Il y avait cependant une chose qui nous inquiétait de plus en plus : nous oublions petit à petit notre ancienne vie. Nous nous souvenions toujours de nos noms, nos dates de naissances et tout ça… Nous connaissions toujours le manga Black Butler, mais nous avions de gros trous de mémoires en ce qui concernait le déroulement de l'histoire. Nous ne nous souvenions plus du nom de notre lycée ou de certains de nos camarades de classe… Sans doute des effets du voyage « spatio-temporel », comme l'avait dit l'autre croque-mort fou. C'était sans doute normal, du moins si tant est que notre situation était normale… Ca n'en restait pas moins flippant.

Les journées se déroulaient à peu près de la même façon Sébastian nous réveillait vers les sept heures. Nous nous habillions et nous allions déjeuner dans la cuisine en compagnie de Finnian, Bardroy, Maylinn et Monsieur Tanaka. Bien qu'un peu étranges, ils étaient très gentils. Ils insistaient pour qu'on les appelle par leur surnom. Ensuite, on avait du temps libre jusqu'au déjeuner, que l'on prenait en compagnie de Ciel. Mais l'après-midi, prétextant que nous étions encore jeunes et qu'il fallait nous instruire, Sébastian nous obligeait à suivre les mêmes cours que le Comte. Avant qu'on ne le rencontre en vrai, on s'était dit avec Miu que se serait génial d'avoir Sébastian comme professeur. On se trompait lourdement. Ce type est un tortionnaire ! Un tortionnaire canon, d'accord, mais un tortionnaire quand même ! Maintenant j'ai carrément peur d'aller en cours… Et Ciel, surdoué de treize ans qui réussissait en une minute à traduire un énorme texte de latin de deux pages, se foutait ouvertement de notre gueule. Ceux qui ont déjà fait du latin comprendront. Bref.

Donc aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Sébastian toqua trois petits coups à la porte.

- Alice, il est temps de te réveillez.

J'avais encore un peu de mal à réaliser que Sébastian me tutoyait et m'appelait par mon prénom. Je repoussai ma couette en sautai hors du lit. J'étais en pyjama et j'étais bien contente que Sébastian ne rentrait jamais dans ma chambre pour me réveillez comme il le faisait avec Ciel.

Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et en sortis une robe bleue toute simple qui m'arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux. Dans mon ancienne vie, je détestais les robes. Mais je dois bien avouer que celles du 19ème siècle étaient vraiment belles. J'enfilai la même paire de bottines blanches que m'avait donnée Maylinn lors de mon arrivée. Je me coiffai et me rendis à la cuisine. J'étais plutôt de bonne humeur.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Hey ! lança Bard

- Coucou ! fit Finny

- Bonjour ! dit Maylinn.

Monsieur Tanaka, lui, se contenta de son habituelle « Ho ho ho ! ». Il me faisait un peu penser au Père Noël. Je m'assis avec eux à table et me servit un bol de chocolat chaud.

- Miu dort encore ? demandai-je.

- On dirait bien, constata Finny

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

Une drôle d'expression traversa le visage de Bard, puis disparût aussitôt.

- Du désherbage pour Finny, du ménage pour Maylinn et la préparation du dîner de ce soir pour moi.

- Et Monsieur Tanaka ?

Je me tournais vers l'intéressé.

- Ho ho ho !

- Bref, commentai-je. Vous aurez besoin d'aide ?

- Peut-être… dit Maylinn d'une voix mystérieuse. On t'expliquera quand Miu sera là.

- Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Miu rentra dans la cuisine, vêtue d'une jolie robe mauve. Elle nous salua et s'assit avec nous. Bard prit alors une voix grave et chuchota :

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, il est temps de mettre notre plan à exécution.

Miu et moi nous regardions, sans comprendre.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Monsieur le Comte et nous allons lui préparer une fête surprise. Nous avons déjà invité Mademoiselle Elisabeth, le Prince Soma et Aghni.

- L'anniversaire de Ciel ?! s'exclama Miu. Mais comment j'ai pu l'oublier ?

- Ho ho ho !

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, dit gentiment Finny.

- Ah oui… C'est vrai…

En théorie. Parce qu'en réalité, Miu et moi connaissions presque tout du manga. Sauf qu'en ce moment, avec tous nos trous de mémoires… En tout cas, d'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de ne pas leur révéler qu'on les connaissait bien plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

- Donc, reprit Bard, il ne faut en aucun cas que le Comte s'aperçoive de ce que l'on fait. Je compte sur vous pour agir le plus discrètement possible.

Puis il ajouta à notre intention :

- Je compte également sur vous pour occuper Monsieur et Sébastian toute la journée.

- Aucun problème ! accepta Miu, ravie à cette idée.

- D'accord… Et mais attendez ! Vous voulez dire que Sébastian non plus n'est pas au courant ?!

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois, visiblement convaincus de ce qu'ils prévoyaient.

- Et non !

- Ho ho ho ! ajouta Monsieur Tanaka.

Oh mon dieu, mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrée ?! Réussir à cacher quelque chose à Sébastian est à peu près aussi difficile que de traverser l'océan Atlantique sur le dos d'un éléphant unijambiste. Miu semblait de mon avis car elle tirait maintenant une drôle de tête. Finny prit son petit air de chien battu.

- Vous n'allez pas nous laisser tomber, dites ! C'est pour Monsieur qu'on fait tout ça.

- D'accord, d'accord. Après tout, à par nous faire massacrer par Sébastian parce qu'on a saccager le manoir, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? lançai-je.

- Voilà ! Ca, c'est la bonne attitude ! s'exclama Bard, qui n'avait pas du tout compris l'ironie de ma remarque. Alors, que l'opération « anniversaire surprise » commence !

- Ho ho ho !


	10. Les folles se déchaînent !

7. Les folles se déchaînent !

Nous étions, Miu et moi, dans ma chambre, nous remémorant les consignes de Bard.

- Bon, dit Miu, tâchons d'agir le plus normalement possible. Il ne faut en aucun cas que Ciel et Sébastian n'aille dans le salon, dans le hall, dans la cuisine, dans le jardin extérieur, dans…

- En gros, la coupai-je, ils ont juste le droit d'aller dans le bureau ou dans les chambres.

- Voilà, c'est ça ! Et ils ne doivent se douter de rien.

J'opinai, sans grande conviction. Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté de les aider ? Au vu des compétences des domestiques, le manoir allait prendre feu avant la fin de la journée. Et Sébastian risquait fort de ne pas apprécier… Combien coûtait un cercueil chez Undertaker, déjà ?

- Rappelle-moi juste pour quelle stupide raison Sébastian ne doit pas être mis au courant ?

- C'est parce que cette fête est un cadeau de la part des domestiques pour Ciel et que, selon Bard, si Sébastian savait ce qu'ils préparaient, il ferait tout à leur place et ce ne serait plus leur cadeau.

- Voilà donc la raison stupide de notre future mort… frémi-je.

- C'est trop tard, on a promis… Et puis, de toute façon, s'exclama soudain Miu, des étoiles plein les yeux, moi aussi je veux participer au cadeau d'anniversaire de mon Ciel adoré !

Euh… « Son Ciel adoré » ? Et après, c'est moi l'obsédée qui pense trop à Sébastian ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Je m'apprêtais à lui faire la morale mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Elle me saisit par le bras et me traîna hors de la chambre en brandissant le poing et en gueulant « C'est parti, mon kiki ! »

Il était huit heures. Normalement, Ciel devrait être dans son bureau avec Sébastian, en train de lire son courrier. Nous nous sommes donc postées, Miu et moi, juste derrière la porte, l'oreille aux aguets. On ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Puis la voix de Sébastian se fit de plus en plus clair, de plus en plus proche… On s'écarta pile au moment où le majordome ouvrit la porte.

- Que faites-vous là ? nous demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

Mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit. Heureusement, Miu sauva la face.

- On est venu voir Ciel ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une fausse voix enjouée pas si fausse que ça.

- C'est que Monsieur est un peu occupé… commença Sébastian.

Mais Miu rentra malgré tout dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Ciel ! Tout va bien, ce matin ?

- Euh, oui… Mais que faites-vous ici aussi tôt ?

- Oh, mais rien du tout ! On voulait juste voir notre Comte préféré !

Par pitié, mais faites la taire ! Sébastian sourit.

- Eh bien, Monsieur, je vous laisse discuter un peu. Je vais aller en cuisine préparer votre thé.

En cuisine ? Oh non, non, non ! Vite, vite, je dois trouver quelque chose ! Mais dans ce genre de situation, mon cerveau tournait au ralentit. Et encore une fois, Miu sauva la face.

- Non, non, laisse ! Je m'en occupe ! J'ai une de ces envies de préparer du thé, c'est fou !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle sortit de la pièce en trombe. Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Je vous trouve bizarre, toutes les deux, ce matin, avança Ciel.

- Mais… Mais pas du tout, voyons ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? Ah ah ah !

Je remuais les mains devant moi comme le faisaient les héroïnes de manga quand elles étaient gênées. Plus cruche que moi, tu meurs.

- Sébastian, reprit Ciel, quand Miu reviendra, dis lui de m'apporter mon thé au salon.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Au salon ?! m'exclamai-je. Ah mais non ! Vous ne pouvez pas aller au salon !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Ciel. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Euh… Je… Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

Vous ai-je déjà dit que mon cerveau tournait au ralentit dans ce genre de situation ? Et cette fois-ci, Miu n'était pas là pour sauver la face. Je fis alors une chose vraiment, mais alors vraiment stupide.

- AAAAHHHH ! AU SECOURS ! UN CHAT !

Non mais quelle conne ! Mais pourquoi je m'étais mise à gueuler comme ça ? Et à cause d'un chat imaginaire, en plus… Ciel, en mode paniqué, et Sébastian, en mode gaga, se retournèrent en même temps.

- Minou, minou ! Où es-tu mon petit chaton ?

- Sébastian ! Fais-moi sortir ce…

La scène se figea quelques secondes.

- Mais de quel chat tu parles, Alice ? Il n'y a rien.

- Ah ah ah ! Je… J'ai dû me tromper ! Ah ah ah !

- Oh… fit Sébastian, déçu.

Je me faisais l'effet d'une parfaite idiote.

- Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, aujourd'hui ! m'accusa Ciel. Vous entrez dans mon bureau comme des furies, Miu est prise d'une soudaine envie de préparer le thé et toi, tu as des visions de chats… Je ne sais pas si tout le monde est aussi étrange à votre époque, mais si c'est le cas, je suis bien content d'être né au 19ème siècle ! Enfin bon, passons… Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà, avant que tu ne m'interrompes ?

- Vous vouliez relire toutes vos lettres ! affirmai-je en insistant bien sur le « toutes ».

Au moins, je ne m'étais pas ridiculisée pour rien. Je gagnais ainsi de précieuses minutes. Enfin… C'était sans compter sur Sébastian.

- Mais non, voyons. Monsieur venait de me demander d'apporter son thé au salon quand Miu reviendrait.

Raté. Ce majordome était peut-être un super beau gosse, mais sur le coup, j'avais envie de lui foutre des claques. La seule chose qui me retenait était sa condition de démon. Combien de temps pouvait espérer tenir une humaine désespérément maladroite face à un diable en colère ? Je ne me sentais pas trop de tenter l'expérience. Heureusement, Miu arriva, tenant une tasse de thé brûlant.

- Et voilà ! Je n'ai pas été trop longue, j'espère ?

- Tu arrives pile au bon moment, dit Ciel. Je vais au salon, apporte-moi mon thé là-bas.

- Aucun problème ! s'exclama Miu, tout sourire. Dit Alice, tu veux bien tenir la tasse pour moi un petit moment ?

- Euh… C'est que je risque de la faire tomber…

- Mais non, voyons ! Juste une minute ! Je commence à me brûler les doigts !

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Elle n'avait pas capté que « son Ciel adoré » se dirigeait au salon, ou quoi ? Et je n'avais plus d'idées pour l'en empêcher. Accablée, je pris la tasse des mains de Miu et commençai à marcher pour rejoindre Ciel et Sébastian dans le couloir. C'est alors que, je ne sais comment, je trébuchai, tombai et renversai par la même occasion le thé brûlant sur la chemise du Comte.

- Oh, non ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

- ARGH ! C'est chaud !

- Monsieur !

Je me retournai vers Miu.

- Et voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas tenir la tasse !

- Voilà justement pourquoi je voulais que tu la tiennes, me chuchota Miu. Heureusement que je peux compter sur ta maladresse !

Elle souriait d'un air machiavélique. Sébastian aussi d'ailleurs, me gratifia de son sourire sadique. Oh non… Ca y est, direction Undertaker.

- Alice… commença le démon. Je sais que tu es l'invitée de Monsieur et je sais que tu es une fille mais, vois-tu, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me retenir de te tuer. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un majordome, mais tu n'imagines même pas de quoi je suis capable lorsqu'il s'agit de mon maître.

Glups… Bien au contraire, je le savais très bien. Et c'en était d'autant plus flippant. Heureusement pour moi, Ciel intervint.

- C'est bon, Sébastian. Tu sais comment est Alice… Viens plutôt m'aider à me changer.

- Yes, my Lord.

Et ils partirent, nous laissant seules, Miu et moi.

- Dis… Il va se doucher, Ciel ? me demanda mon amie.

- Bah je crois… Pourquoi ?

- Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale ! Viens !

Et elle m'entraîna dans les couloirs du manoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

- Tu verras.

On s'arrêta devant la salle de bain du Comte.

- Niark niark niark !

- Miu ! m'indignai-je. Tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Chut ! me coupa-t-elle. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans les salles de bain du manoir ?

- Oui. C'est pour empêcher les perverses de ton genre d'espionner les gens quand ils se douchent. Si Sébastian nous voit ici, il va vraiment nous tuer !

Mais Miu s'approcha quand même de la porte.

- Arrête ! Je t'interdis de regarder par la serrure !

Miu m'ignora, s'approcha d'un des meubles du couloir et le tira jusque devant la porte. Elle se recula, visiblement fière d'elle.

- Et voilà ! Ils sont enfermés tous les deux dans la salle de bain. Et ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper par la fenêtre vu qu'il n'y en a pas ! Muahaha ! Je suis machiavélique !

Hein ? Je clignais des yeux, ahurie.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je voulais espionner Ciel dans son bain ?

- Euh… Si ?

Elle me frappa le haut du crâne.

- Aïe ! protestai-je

- Maintenant, on a plus qu'à monter la garde toute la journée devant la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient le droit de sortir.

- Super…

On s'assit donc, adossées sur le mur d'en face, regardant une porte derrière laquelle pouvait se passer bien des choses…


	11. Quand l'auteur délire

8. Quand l'auteur délire, Alice est dans la merde…

C'est fou ce que je m'ennuyais ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps on était restée là, Miu et moi, mais ça me semblait une éternité.

- Dis… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font pendant tout ce temps ? me demanda Miu.

- Euh… J'en sais rien… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Bah je me disais que c'était quand même bizarre qu'ils n'essayent même pas de sortir…

Surtout que Sébastian est un démon, alors il pourrait facilement défoncer la porte…

- Mais… Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'ils fassent ?

Me vint alors à l'esprit une image plutôt… Perverse… Ciel, dans sa baignoire, et Sébastian, torse nu, qui se penche vers lui et lui chuchote « Il serait peut-être temps de sortir, Monsieur ». Et Ciel qui lui répond « Mais je suis tellement bien, ici, avec toi ! Sébastian, embrasse-moi, c'est un ordre ! ». Et le majordome qui lui répond « Yes, My Lord. » Et… Et… Et…

- NOOOONNN ! Sébastian, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?! criai-je

- CIIEEEELLL ! Ce sale démon veut juste bouffer ton âme ! Il ne te mérite pas ! hurla Miu

Je la regardai, elle me regarda. On avait sans doute eut la même vision. C'est à cause de toutes ces fanfictions yaoi ! On se leva en même temps.

- Très bien, dit Miu. A trois on ouvre la porte.

- Un…

- Deux…

-TROIS ! criâmes-nous en chœur.

Et on ouvrit la porte. On se pétrifia sur place, choquées. Et non, ce n'est pas ce que croyez Ciel et Sébastian n'étaient pas en train de se rouler une pelle. Non, on était choquée parce que la pièce était vide.

- Qu… Mais comment ils ont fait pour sortir ?! s'insurgea Miu.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! On n'a pas bougé depuis qu'on les a enfermés !

- Il faut les retrouver, vite !

Nous partîmes chacune de notre côté. Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour s'échapper sans qu'on les remarque ? Je courais dans les couloirs, priant pour qu'ils n'aient pas vu les préparatifs de la fête surprise. Je tombai alors sur Sébastian, au sens propre du terme. Parce que, comme toujours, je trébuchai, sauf que cette fois-ci, au lieu de m'étaler par terre, je m'étalai dans les bras du démon. Et je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès ! Je me reculai vivement, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

- Sé… Sébastian ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien, je suis le majordome de la maison Phantomhive, alors il est normal que je me trouve là.

- Mais tu… La salle de bain… La porte… On l'avait bloqué, pourtant…

Il se pencha vers moi et posa une main sur mon front, faisant mine de prendre ma température.

- Alice, tu es sûre que sa va ?

Le contact de sa main… Non, il faut que je trouve Ciel ! Mais sa main sur mon front… Non, non, non ! Je dois rester concentrée. Mais c'est si agréable ! Non, ça suffit ! Mais, mais, mais… Je me dégageai vivement.

- Argh ! Vous allez tous finir par me rendre folle !

Sébastian recula, vaguement étonné.

- Tu sais où est Ciel ? demandai-je

- Bien sûr. Monsieur est dans sa chambre avec Lady Elisabeth.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement évident que je me sentais stupide.

- Mais euh… Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que nous vous avons quittées tout à l'heure. Lady Elisabeth est arrivée au manoir pendant que l'on discutait et lorsqu'elle a vu Monsieur avec une tâche, elle s'est mise en tête de lui faire comprendre l'importance des vêtements. Et quand Lady Elisabeth commence à parler de mode, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. Je pense que Monsieur en a pour toute l'après-midi. Les cours seront donc annulés aujourd'hui.

- Ah, d'accord… Et donc vous n'êtes jamais allé dans la salle de bain ?

- Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, pour rien…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Puis, sans prévenir, Sébastian me prit par le bras et m'entraîna derrière lui dans les couloirs du manoir. J'étais trop étonnée pour protester. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup ? Il me fit rentrer dans une petite pièce, à peine éclairée par quelques bougies sur une table. Il referma la porte derrière lui et m'adressa un regard… Flippant…

- Bien. Personne ne peut nous entendre alors maintenant, c'est à moi de te poser quelques questions.

- Euh… Très bien…

Je ne voyais pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- Pour commencer, tu vas me dire comment tu sais que je suis un démon.

Je me figeai. Mais comment savait-il que je savais ?!

- Hein ? bredouillai-je. Mais… Euh… Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiote. Je suis un démon et tu le sais très bien. Ton amie aussi d'ailleurs.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, persistai-je.

- Je vous ai entendus, Miu et toi, lorsque vous vous demandiez pourquoi je ne sortais pas de la salle de bain. « Surtout que Sébastian est un démon, alors il pourrait facilement défoncer la porte… », « Ce sale démon veut juste bouffer ton âme ! »… C'est bien ce que vous avez dit, non ?

Il souriait comme un prédateur qui venait de capturer sa proie. Et ça ne me rassurait pas trop, surtout que la proie en question, c'était moi. Sébastian continua.

- Vous semblez également savoir bien des choses sur beaucoup de monde, ton amie et toi.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je, morte de trouille.

- Lorsque Undertaker a parlé de lanternes cinématiques et de shinigamis, vous n'avez pas été surprises du tout. De même, tu ne m'as pas demandé qui était Lady Elisabeth, ni pourquoi elle était aussi proche du Comte. Quand tu m'as vu pour la première fois, tu savais déjà qui j'étais.

Et malgré le fait que tu venais du futur, tu savais quand même qui était le Comte Phantomhive. Te faut-il plus de preuves ?

- Je… Euh… Je…

Même si ça n'aurait rien résolu, j'aurais voulu m'enfuir, sortir de cette pièce oppressante. Mais ce démon me bloquait le passage.

- Tu ne me croiras pas… lançai-je

- Tu as dit la même chose juste avant de nous révéler que vous veniez du futur. On vous a cru, pourtant.

Je soupirai. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre.

- D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné. Je vais tout te dire.

Réfléchissons… Comment allais-je lui annoncer qu'il était le personnage principal de mon manga préféré ? J'ai la vague impression que ça n'allait pas être simple…

- Euh… Tu connais les mangas ?

- Les quoi ?

- Ce sont des sortes de bandes dessinées japonaises.

- Et donc ?

- Et bien, au 21ème siècle, beaucoup de gens en lisent, même en Europe. Et donc, Miu et moi, nous adorons les mangas. Et mon préféré, c'est Black Butler. Jusqu'à là, tu suis ?

- Oui, continue. Même si je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir…

- Et donc, Black Butler raconte l'histoire de… de…

Bon allez, courage. Au pire, il me prend pour une folle et me décapite sur place. Il m'achèvera tellement rapidement que je ne sentirais rien. Du moins, j'espère… Car il pourrait aussi lui prendre l'envie de faire durer mon agonie… Glups. Je préférai ne pas y penser. Je déballai tout d'une traite.

- Ca raconte l'histoire du Comte Ciel Phantomhive qui, après la mort de ses parents, passe un pacte avec un démon nommé Sébastian Michaelis.

Le démon en question avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, plus étonné que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je soupirai et baissai la tête.

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne me croirais pas…

Il y eut alors un grand silence, je me sentais mal à l'aise.

- Euh… Sébastian ?

Il ne broncha pas, continuant à fixer un point dans le vide derrière moi.

- Sébastian ?

Toujours aucune réaction. Je commençai à flipper sec.

- Miaou ? tentai-je.

Le majordome reprit contenance, me regarda et déclara simplement :

- Très bien, je te crois.

- Vraiment ?! m'exclamai-je. Pas de décapitation ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Tu me crois vraiment ?

- Oui. Sa me parait vraisemblable, bien qu'un peu étrange…

- Ouais, bah mais toi un peu à ma place ! Je me retrouve téléportée au 19ème siècle dans l'univers d'un manga… Alors excuse-moi de paraître étrange !

Il sourit.

- Je suppose donc que tu sais ce qui va se passer dans les jours, voir même les mois à venir ?

- Oui et non… Disons que Miu et moi avons quelques… trous de mémoires en ce qui concerne le déroulement de l'histoire…

- Alors Undertaker avait raison... Mais de toute façon, je ne t'aurais rien demandé sur le futur. Il peut-être dangereux de connaître l'avenir.

Je m'en sortais beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais ! Pas de décapitation, pas d'interrogatoire, pas de…

- Mais il y a quand même quelques petites choses que j'aimerais savoir.

Ah… J'ai parlé trop vite…

- Dis toujours… lançai-je, sur la défensive.

- Beaucoup de personnes lisent ce… « manga » ? demanda Sébastian.

Ouf ! Voilà au moins une question à laquelle je pouvais répondre sans trop risquer ma peau.

- Plutôt oui ! Ils en ont même fait un dessin animé ! Et lors de fêtes costumées sur le thème du manga, qu'on appelle « Cosplay », plein de personnes se déguisent en Ciel, Undertaker, ou même toi ! D'ailleurs, tu es très populaire, surtout auprès des filles ! Elles sont quasiment toutes fans de toi ! Mais bon, je les comprends. Et puis, je dois bien avouer que moi aussi…

Je ne me rendis compte que trop tard de l'énorme gaffe que je venais de faire. « Une question à laquelle je pouvais répondre sans trop risquer ma peau » ? Quelle est la crétine qui a sortit ça, déjà ?

- « Tu dois bien avouer que toi aussi… » ? répéta le majordome. Dois-je en conclure que tu…

- N… N'importe quoi ! Ahaha !

Plus conne que moi, tu meurs. Et lui ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler son sourire satisfait et légèrement moqueur. Je devins subitement plus rouge qu'une écrevisse qui a attrapée un coup de soleil. Gênée, je reculai et, bien évidemment, tombai. Sébastian se foutait de ma gueule.

- On dirait bien que tu ne m'es pas insensible…

Il voulut m'aider à me relever, je le repoussai rageusement, morte de honte.

- La ferme.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais cette saleté de beau gosse de démon me retint.

- Une dernière chose…

- Quoi ?! crachai-je.

- A moins que mon maître ne me le demande, je ne lui dirai rien de tout ça. Il ne vous croirait sans doute pas et vous mettrait à la porte toutes les deux.

- Comme si ça te posait un problème…

Et sans attendre de réponse, je sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière moi.


	12. Miu découvre des choses

_Je dois vous avouer que j'avais sérieusement songer à abandonner cette fanfiction. On m'a volé ma clé USB où il y avait tous les chapitres, même ceux qui n'étaient pas encore publiés. Mais finalement, je me suis dit que se serait vraiment bête de tout laisser en plan à cause de ça. Donc voilà, pardon pour le retard... _

* * *

8 BONUS. Quand l'auteur délire, Miu découvre des choses…

_Mais que faisait donc Miu, pendant qu'Alice était bloquée dans un placard… Euh pardon, une petite pièce, avec Sébastian ? Découvrons un autre point de vue._

POV Miu

Récapitulons. Ciel et Sébastian n'étaient pas dans la salle de bain et Alice et moi devions les retrouver au plus vite, sinon ils risquaient de découvrir la surprise que les domestiques préparaient. Mais pourquoi c'est à nous qu'on a confié la mission a plus compliquée ?! Je préférerais largement préparer un gâteau ou décorer le salon.

- Ce manoir est tellement grand, soupirai-je.

C'était un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Après quelques minutes de recherche intensive, je finis par arriver devant la cuisine. Bard m'aperçu.

- Tu n'es pas avec Ciel et Sébastian ? me demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Euh... non, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Dis-je d'une voix mal assurée, Alice et moi, on gère la situation. Je jetai un petit coup d'oeil dans la cuisine et remarquai un gâteau complètement cramé. Pas comme toi, pensai-je. Au risque de passer pour une imbécile finie, je demandai :

- Dis, Bard ? Tu sais pas où est le bureau de Ciel ?

Avec un peu de chance, il avait peut-être fini par y retourner. Mais alors que je relevais la tête vers Bard, je constatai qu'il était déjà retourner cuisiner. Bon... Tant pis. Je vais me débrouiller toute seule.  
Je me remis finalement à marcher dans les interminables couloirs, quand j'entendis une fille crier de joie :

- CIIEEEL !

Je me figeai sur place, il n'y avait qu'une fille capable de crier le nom de Ciel de cette façon. En tout cas dans les passages que j'avais lu du manga. Si je me souvenais bien cette fille c'était... c'était... sa fiancée ! Je fronçai les sourcils, je crois que je la détestais déjà ! C'était quoi son nom encore ? Ah oui ! Elisabeth ! Ni une, ni deux, je fonçais en direction du cri.

- Ciel ! Regarde ! Regarde ! Ce vêtement t'ira parfaitement ! s'exclama l'autre gamine.

Tout le manoir devait être au courant de sa présence. Quant à mon pauvre Ciel, il allait finir par devenir sourd. C'est fou, rien que sa voix ultra aiguë m'agaçait.  
Après avoir suivi les cris pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, j'arrivai enfin devant ce qui me semblait être la chambre de Ciel. Je restais immobile devant la porte. Pourquoi j'étais venue ici moi ? Je n'allais pas rentrer comme ça dans sa chambre ! J'étais juste censée m'assurer que Ciel n'aille pas dans certaines pièces du manoir. Maintenant qu'il était "immobilisé" par l'autre gamine, ma mission s'achevait. J'écoutais distraitement la conversation entre Ciel et Elisabeth. Cette dernière était un vrai moulin à parole ! On devinait sans peine que son sujet préféré était la mode. Autant vous dire que ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Je m'apprêtai à partir mais la tournure que prit leur discussion me fit changer d'avis. Je vérifiai que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir et je m'assis par terre, dos à la porte. Finalement; j'allais peut-être surveiller Ciel encore un peu... Moi, une espionne ? Mais pas du tout, voyons !

- Ciel, c'est vrai que tu héberges deux personnes au manoir en ce moment ?

- Oui. Alice et Miu.

- Mmh... Je ne les ai pas encore vues...

Je me demandai ce que dirai Elisabeth si elle savait que je me trouvais juste derrière la porte à les espion... Euh, à surveiller Ciel. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte pour mieux suivre la conversation.

- Elles sont gentilles ? demanda soudainement Elisabeth.

Nan mais c'était quoi cette question stupide ?! Cette fille est vraiment une gamine jusqu'au bout des ongles ! On dirait presque qu'elle cherchait des amies... En tout cas, qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour aller jouer à la marelle ! Oulala... Faut que je me calme moi !  
J'étais tellement en rogne que je n'avais même pas entendu la réponse de Ciel. Décidément, je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment nul pour espionner les soupirai discrètement. Et malgré l'envie meurtrière qui me tenaillait, je tentai de me calmer et de comprendre ce qu'ils se racontaient. J'avais loupé une partie de leur dialogue. Apparemment, Ciel était en train de faire une courte description d'Alice. Enfin je devinai qu'il s'agissait d'Alice vu que le mot "maladroite" avait été prononcé au moins deux fois.

- Et pour l'autre fille... euh Miu ? C'est bien ça ?

Quoi ?! Oh non ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle venait de demander à Ciel ce qu'il pensait de moi ?!  
Mon cœur se mît à battre la chamade, mes joues virèrent au rouge tomate, quant à ma tête, je crois bien qu'elle allait exploser ! Oh mon dieu, mais pourquoi j'ai voulu les espionner ?! D'un côté je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce que Ciel allait dire, mais d'un autre j'avais envie de partir en me bouchant les oreilles. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi cette simple question me rendait aussi nerveuse ! C'était horrible !  
L'attente parut interminable et Ciel ne semblait pas décidé à répondre. Elisabeth s'impatienta et il finit par lâcher :

- Je n'en pense rien.

BAAM ! Dans les dents ! Ça, je dois avouer que ça faisait plutôt mal. Très mal même. Je me relevais d'un seul coup morte de honte, mais dans mon élan, je heurtai la poignée de la porte qui se situais pile au-dessus de ma tête. La porte s'entrouvrit. Là, j'avais intérêt à courir vite. Sans réfléchir, je détalai comme un lapin et m'enfermai dans la première pièce venue. J'entendis quelqu'un appeler.

- Miu ?

Oh non, ne me dites pas que Ciel m'a vu ! Je me sentais tellement ridicule. Non, c'était encore pire que ça ! J'avais envie d'aller m'enterrer six pieds sous terre ! Faites qu'il ne vienne pas ici, faites qu'il ne vienne pas ici !

- Ciel, il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Elisabeth.

- Non, ce n'est rien, répondis froidement le Comte.

Je regardai par le trou de la serrure et les vit tout les deux retourner dans la chambre. Comme Ciel était de dos, je ne vis pas l'expression qu'il affichait. Et je crois bien que ce n'était pas plus mal. Je me rasssit par terre.

Mon pouls ralentissait progressivement mais mes joues restaient toujours aussi rouges. Je n'arrivai pas à avaler ce qu'il avait dit ! Il ne pensait absolument rien de moi ?! Je ne représentais vraiment rien pour lui ?!

Je me sentais tellement honteuse et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à Ciel. Non ! J'en avais surtout après l'autre gamine d'Elisabeth. Je crois que... que je vais la tuer ! Je soufflai un bon coup et essayai de clarifier mes pensées. Mais j'entendais sans cesse Ciel répéter dans ma tête « Je n'en pense rien. » Et je n'arrivai pas à chasser sa voix. Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi il avait dit ça, hein ?! En plus maintenant, il doit se douter que je les avais entendu, vu qu'il m'avait appelée et que je n'avais rien répondu.

Un long quart d'heure passa, je finis par me relever et remarquai seulement maintenant que je me trouvais dans la salle de bain.J'en profitai donc pour me regarder dans le miroir. Eh bah ! C'était pas joli, joli ! Mes joues sont limites cramoisies et j'ai les yeux tout rouges. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer plus ridicule que moi à ce moment là. Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer. Ah non ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer. J'essuyai rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et tentai un sourire maladroit. C'est l'anniversaire de Ciel aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas tout gâcher pour une broutille pareille !

Après de très nombreux essais, j'arrivai enfin à avoir l'air naturel. Mes joues avaient repris leur couleur habituelle. Je sortis donc de la salle de bain, non sans m'assurer que la voie était libre, et traversai rapidement le couloir. Tiens ! Ce ne serait pas Alice là-bas ? Oula, elle tirait une drôle de tête ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Décidément, c'était pas notre jour à toute les deux.


	13. Rencontre avec une folle en jupons

_Désolé de la taille de ce chapitre qui est vraiment très court... _

* * *

9. Rencontre avec une folle en jupons.

Je ne saurai dire exactement où j'avais retrouvé Miu, ce manoir était décidemment beaucoup trop grand ! Je lui avais expliqué la situation et m'était faite engueulée comme pas possible pour avoir vendu la mèche. Soi-disant que, je la cite, « Comme c'était Sébastian, j'avais bien voulu lui révéler notre secret pour me sentir plus proche de lui » Je ne sais vraiment pas où elle avait bien pu chercher tout ça ! Mais bon, sa réaction était tout à fait légitime. Comme je n'avais plus aucune envie de surveiller ce foutu majordome, je lui proposai d'aller nous préparer pour la fête. Nous étions donc dans ma chambre, à essayer tout un tas de robes trouvées dans l'armoire, sans savoir laquelle choisir. Miu me racontait ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte et rentra sans attendre la permission.

- Bonjour ! Alors c'est vous les invitées de mon Cielounet ? Je m'appelle Elisabeth, ravie de vous rencontrer !

- Moi de même, répondis-je poliment.

Elle correspondait bien avec l'idée que je me faisais d'elle : joyeuse, gamine et légèrement folle. Mais bon, de ce point de vue là, j'étais bien plus atteinte qu'elle. Miu se crispa.

- Salut… lança-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Et bien ! C'était très mal parti ! Heureusement, Elisabeth ne le remarqua pas.

- Wa ! Toutes ces jolies robes ! Vous vous préparez pour la fête ? Ça ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous ? Oh, la jolie robe verte ! Tu devrais mettre celle-là… Euh… Miu, c'est ça ?

Mon amie se contenta de hocher la tête. Elisabeth lui fourra la robe dans les mains. Miu grommela.

- Dépêche-toi de l'essayer ! Tu vas être ravissante !

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, la petite marquise serait morte depuis longtemps. Je crois que Miu n'appréciait pas trop les compliments de la fiancée de « son Ciel adoré ».

- Non. J'ai déjà choisi ma robe, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

Elisabeth sembla déçue, mais elle reprit très vite son petit air joyeux et son tourna vers moi.

- Alice… C'est bien ça ? Puisque Miu ne veut pas de mon aide, je vais pouvoir me concentrer uniquement sur ta tenue ! C'est pas génial, ça ?! Voyons, tu vas m'essayer ça, et ça… Et puis ça aussi ! Et puis…

Au final, je me retrouvais avec une bonne quinzaine de robes à essayer. Miu, elle, s'apprêtait à sortir. Je lui jetai un regard suppliant.

- Me laisse pas !

- Désolé. Considère que c'est ta punition pour avoir révélé « tu-sais-quoi » à « tu-sais-qui ».

Et elle partit sur ma gueule. Je me retrouvais donc seule face à une furie qui n'arrêtait pas de me rajouter des robes à essayer. Je finis par ne plus prêter attention à tous ses commentaires. J'en profitai pour faire une petite mise au point de ma situation. J'ai avoué à Sébastian qu'il était un personnage de manga, il m'a crû. Il sait aussi que « je ne lui suis pas insensible ». Miu fait la gueule parce qu'Elisabeth est la fiancée de Ciel et du coup, je me retrouve seule face à une folle en jupons. Franchement, c'est beau l'amitié ! Bref.

- Wa ! s'exclama le folle en jupon. C'est cette robe que tu dois mettre ce soir !

Je me regardais dans le miroir. J'aurais mieux fait d'être aveugle. Une… une sorte de créature étrange me scrutait. Elle portait une robe rose Barbie avec beaucoup, mais quand je dis beaucoup, c'est beaucoup, de dentelles. Elle avait une coiffe bizarre sur la tête, garnie de froufrous. Je manquais de m'étrangler quand je réalisais qu'il s'agissait de moi.

- Argh ! Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?! ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer

- Quoi ?! s'indigna Elisabeth, choquée que j'ai pu contredire ses goûts vestimentaires. Je trouvais que ça t'allait bien pourtant…

Je la sentais sur le point de pleurer. Tout mais pas ça ! Je tâchai d'arranger les choses.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que j'avais déjà prévu de porter une autre robe !

- Vraiment ? me demanda-t-elle, le regard larmoyant.

- Oui, vraiment.

Elle reprit un air joyeux.

- Bon, et bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse t'habiller ! Je vais aller me préparer pour mon Cielounet, moi aussi !

Et elle sortit, un grand sourire sur le visage. Décidément, c'est vraiment une gamine ! Je n'avais rien de personnel contre elle, contrairement à Miu… Mais passez donc une après-midi avec elle et vous me comprendrez… J'enfilai une robe mauve assez simple, et décidai de me lâcher les cheveux. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Faites que ce ne soit pas Elisabeth ! Faites que ce ne soit pas Elisabeth !

- Alice ? fit la voix de Maylinn.

Ouf ! Ce n'était pas cette folle en jupons.

- Oui ? répondis-je, vraiment très, très soulagée.

- La fête va bientôt commencer !

- D'accord, j'arrive !


End file.
